umbra_nexusfandomcom-20200214-history
Uotiak Ietnet
"You, challenge me? Absurd." The terrifying second mate of the Ryuusei Pirates. He is a brutal man, easily capable of atrocities and only reined in by Finia's power. Prior to him joining her crew, he was considered the lead Yonkou candidate with an enormous crew of his own. For unknown reasons, he continues to serve with the Ryuusei Pirates even though he sees nearly every single one of his allies fools and idiots. Appearance His signature jacket is always worn over his shoulders, on top of a white shirt. He used to don more elaborate clothing, but became much more reserved after his defeat by Finia. He is never seen in any other color than white. Personality Brutal, arrogant, and cunning best describe him. His goal is clear, and he does not hesitate to let Finia know that if she were ever to weaken, stray, or disappoint him, he would strike her down without hesitation and seize her spot to become the King. He does not regard life as anything other than a means to an end. Pirates or marines make no difference to him. He was only considered a pirate due to his crew (who he called his army). He pursued his goal singlemindedly. He is a king. Being treated otherwise will provoke the worst of him. History Merely a year before the Cobalt-Sapphire War, Finia became embroiled into a conflict with him, a Yonkou candidate. He was already known as the most prominent and feared of the three candidates of that era, and was poised to make his move to take the position. However, she brazenly challenged him. He decided to humor her, and provoked war by murdering her ambassador to him. The resulting war, the 10 Day War, was short and sweet as its name suggests. With blinding speed, Finia used her men to distract him and dueled him herself. The fight was brutal and severely damaging, ruining an entire island as it raged on for a day. Eventually, Finia emerged the victor and claimed his position. Refusing to kill him, she forced him to become her first mate. It is unknown why he has continued to fight for her if he despises her so much. Regardless, his presence gives a massive boost to her crew's power. With his authority, he can keep the countless pirates under her in check. His scathing tongue criticizes Finia on nearly every important choice she makes: something she actually values greatly as a source of productive criticism. Powers and Abilities Exalted Horo Horo no Mi The Exalted title of his fruit reveals its unlocked potential. Unlike the standard user of a devil fruit, he has mastered its use and pushed it beyond its limits. As a result, the fruit has evolved for unknown reasons. It is his mastery of this fruit that he has earned his title of "Phantom King." *'Rightful King' (Model: Phantom): His most commonly used ability. Tapping his sword on the ground, he releases a pulse of chilling aura. Combined with his mastery of Conqueror's Haki, it brings even Vice Admirals to their knees. Those who are weak come completely under his control. **'Kneel': Those he controls will have no choice but to fight for him after his ghosts possess their bodies and minds. They retain their battle instincts, for their minds completely bend to his desires and "willingly" attack their former comrades. **'Purge': He can instantly kill everyone under his control, crushing their minds. *'Regal Stride': He vaporizes his body and moves to a target location at incredible speeds. He can move through ordinary physical barriers such as walls. This is similar to Zoan dispersion. *'Royal Hammer': His attacks harm both the body and the mind; significant damage to either will result in death. *'Oberon's Call': With a tap of his sword, he can call forth a ghostly army that sweeps through enemies and strikes them down. They can be harmed by haki or mental strikes, but seem to come out endlessly. **'Crushing Force': An improved version of the standard exploding ghosts. Each strike from his ghostly soldiers create searing explosions that disrupt one's concentration. *'Guillotine': Gathering energy into his sword, he holds it high. After significant power has been stored, he swings it down. The spiritual blast from the strike is so dense that it completely obliterates the landscape around him. Weapon Titania: ' He uses a katana, but rarely ever unsheathes it. The last time he did so was against Finia; even Vice Admirals are not enough to convince him to release his weapon's complete power. *'Supernatural: It seems to be indestructible by ordinary means, never having even a dent or scratch. Haki: He has mastered all three forms of haki, including Conqueror's Haki (which he is especially skilled at). However, his armament haki skills are below average. Relationships *Finia: At first glance, he seems to utterly despise her. Everytime she decides on an important course of action, he ridicules her choice and then points out the flaws in her reasoning. However, those who know him well understand that he actually respects her, and merely criticizes her to force her to improve. He has an odd relationship with her that few truly understand. *Ardor Chrome: He dislikes Ardor's straightforwardness, and usually ignores him. He criticizes him similar to how he attacks Finia. *EMAF: Ironically, he gets along the best with EMAF, but even that should not be overestimated. He regards her as a rational being who usually makes the most logical choice (aside from when her protective instincts kick in). However, since he believes her to not be as human as the rest of them, he tends to not converse with her on a serious level. *Lyn: He believes her to be foolish and arrogant in her own abilities. Her loyalty is without question, however, and he has remarked that having an underling like her would be quite useful. Trivia *His favorite color is white.